El mounstruo de mi armario
by CristalHeart28
Summary: ¿Quién no ha tenido ese temor de ser observado por alguien mientras duermes? De pequeños soliamos temerle a la oscuridad, a los vampiros, zombies e incluso a fantasmas.Marinette Dupain-Cheng de 8 años, vive una experiencia aterradora a su tierna edad que la marcó de por vida, luego de haber pasado 10 años y de convertirse en una hermosa joven universitaria, el terror vuelve...


En una noche fría y silenciosa en la ciudad de la bella Francia. En una cama se encontraba dormitando una preciosa niña con largo cabello color azabache y sus enormes y expresivos ojos remarcados con unas espesas y tupidas pestañas, ambos párpados se encontraban cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y su tranquila respiración delataban que estaba en un profundo sueño y sus pequeñas manitas sostenían aquel enorme gato de peluche que la había acompañado en aquella corta etapa de su vida.

La niña empezó a abrir sus ojitos lentamente restregándolos para acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad de la noche que muy a penas era iluminada por la luz de la luna, escuchó un leve crujido en su armario que terminaron por despertarla, tembló cuando sus pensamientos la abrumaron con un montón de ideas de lo que podía haber provocado ese ruido.

Los ruidos seguían escuchándose haciendo que la azabache abrazara su peluche con más fuerza, y cerrara los ojos completamente asustada temblando.

Sentía que alguien la observaba, que algo o alguien estaba con ella en su habitación, y eso la escandalizó tanto como cuando su madre le decía que se habían terminado sus galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Cuando la puerta del armario se abrió levemente, la niña gritó y se escondió tras su peluche, tomó una bocanada de aire y se armó de valor para observar lo que había enfrente de ella.

Unos ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad por detrás de las rejas de su armario, dejando a la chica congelada de miedo.

La chica gimió asustada apreciando para su temor que una lenta y brillante sonrisa blanca con colmillos comenzaba a formarse y le sonreía de manera siniestra haciéndola soltar un grito de terror, para luego cubrirse con sus sábanas rosas.

El grito fue tan fuerte que los padres de la chica fueron corriendo al cuarto de su niña para comprobar que no le haya pasado nada malo.

—¿Marinette? ¿Estas bien cielo? — entró Sabine, la madre de la pequeña, que azotó la puerta y encendió el interruptor, inmiscuyéndose en la alcoba de su niña.

—Mami — lloriqueó la niña abrazándose a su madre cuando ella llegó a su lado.

—¿Que paso mi pequeña? Tranquila, cálmate, mamá esta aquí — la consoló acariciando su cabeza y dejando un amoroso beso en su coronilla.

—Mami, hay un mounstruo en mi armario — dijo señalando la puerta de rejas que estaba entreabierta.

—¿Un mounstruo? — preguntó Sabine extrañada observando de soslayo a su marido que se alzó de hombros sin saber como ayudar.

Sabine que tenía a su niña llorando en su hombro a cantaros, decidió que tenía que hacer algo para dejarle claro a su hija que los mounstruos no existían.

—Cariño... — sostuvo el pequeños rostro de su hija entre sus manos y limpió las lágrimas que salían sin control de sus ojitos — te aseguro que no hay ningún mounstruo en tu habitación — habló tiernamente con seguridad — quizás solo fue alguna prenda tuya que haya dado esa perspectiva, o simplemente un mal sueño — dijo tratando de tranquilizarla — mira, Papá se meterá al armario y comprobará que ese feo mounstruo en realidad no esta ahí.

Tom le guiñó un ojo a su esposa en complicidad y abrió de par en par el armario de su niña removiendo un poco su ropa.

—Muy bien feo mounstruo, ¡Sal de aquí! No dejaré que asustes a mi niña — gritó como si estuviera regañando al mounstruo.

Luego de que revisaran el armario, y por si acaso debajo de la cama, el padre de la oji-azul volvió junto a su esposa y la abrazo observando a su hija con una sonrisa complacida.

—No hay un mounstruo mi niña hermosa — habló con dulzura — y te aseguro que si lo hay... no te volverá a molestar — aseguró.

—¿Lo ves? — habló la madre de la pequeña — no debes tener miedo, todo eso solo esta en tu imaginación — aclaró a la vez que separaba a la niña de su férreo abrazo y tomaba sus barbilla para mirar sus ojos con un tranquilo semblante.

La niña miro a sus padres mas tranquila y volteo su dulce rostro hacia el armario comprobando que efectivamente, no había tal mounstruo.

Sus padres arroparon nuevamente a la pequeña azabache dejando un ligero beso en una de sus mejillas y dejando la lámpara de su habitación encendida por si llegaba a tener miedo.

La azabache al tener la seguridad de sus padres de que absolutamente nada malo le pasaría, se recostó nuevamente abrazando a su peluche... ellos tenían razón, quizás lo que había visto habría sido cosa suya nada más, con ese pensamiento en su mente, volvió a dormir.

Sin que ella lo supiera, esos ojos continuaban observándola ahora con más cautela, sin embargo, ella ya no los pudo distinguir, pues se había quedado profundamente dormida.

10 años después

—Nos vemos luego chicas — se despidió Marinette de sus inseparables amigas con un abrazo cuando todas estuvieron al frente de la residencia de los Dupain.

—Adiós Marinette, nos vemos en clases el Lunes — dijo la castaña de lentes terminando el abrazo con su amiga.

—No olvides escribir tu confirmación para la fiesta de Mylen — le recordó una rubia de cortos cabellos.

—Lo haré Rose, no te preocupes, me daré una ducha y les escribiré mi confirmación a penas pueda — prometió ingresando a su hogar al terminar de despedirse de sus amigas.

Cuando entró al fin pudo respirar tranquila, ella y sus amigas habían recorrido infinidades de tiendas para hallar el vestido perfecto para la fiesta de Mylen, la dulce chica cumpliría años el Viernes y sus amigas junto a ellas le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa.

Amaba a sus amigas pero a veces podían ser un poco... entusiastas. Pero así las quería, las había aceptado a todas con sus diferentes facetas y ellas la habían aceptado aún sabiendo de su legendaria torpeza.

Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto sin decir palabra alguna y entró a su habitación dando un ligero bostezo por la tarde que era.

Encendió a luz y cerró la puerta con el pestillo.

Sintió de pronto el aire un poco más frío que de costumbre, así que cerró la ventana de su alcoba evitando que el fresco viento ingresara a su habitación.

Estiró un poco los brazos y lentamente empezó a desprender sus ropas para que estas cayeran al suelo con total libertad.

La chica pudo sentir algo... algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo cuando a penas era una niña, sentía que alguien la observaba fijamente. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y se tapo los pechos con sus brazos, como para evitar que alguien los viera aún cuando no había nadie en la habitación... solo ella.

Cuando esa sensación de ser vista por alguien desapareció, tomó sus bragas por los bordes y tiró de ellas hasta quedar por sus rodillas, y luego cayeron hasta el frío suelo. Juró que pudo oír un jadeo cuando sus bragas estuvieron en el suelo.

Se asustó un poco, pero no le dió la menor importancia, tomó su toalla y se envolvió en ella para dirigirse a la ducha.

Los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron cuando su dueña los masajeo levemente soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

El suave olor a esencia de rosas hicieron que la chica gimiera de gusto ante tan agradable aroma, el jabón acarició su blanca y tersa piel delicadamente como una gota de rocío acariciando el pétalo de una flor.

Su bañera se llenó de espuma y algunas burbujas se formaron cuando la chica sopló algo de esa blanca efervescencia que sostenía en su mano.

Rio un poco ante ese gesto, ella a pesar de tener 18 años, seguía siendo una niña y eso lo demostraba cuando sus amigas hablaban de algo referente al sexo, ella podía ser tan ingenua e inocente a veces.

Cuando el agua de su bañera se volvió fría, salió lentamente de la ducha y se envolvió en la toalla colocando otra en su cabello para que este se secase.

Un enorme suspiro abandonó los labios de la azabache al sentarse en su cama para secar su cuerpo con cuidado.

Una sombra se movió rápidamente hacia un lugar apartado de la habitación, miró cada movimiento o acción de la chica, atento a todos sus gestos y reacciones, miró como secaba sus turgentes pechos coronados por unos pezones color rosa bombón que lo enloquecieron. Su boca se hizo agua cuando ella tocó esa delicada zona con la toalla que sabía con anticipación que era toda una delicia.

Pensó que sería delicioso poder enterrar su lengua y saborear toda su intimidad hasta el cansancio, dándose tiempo de acariciar y besar toda esa zona sin reparos hasta sentirla correrse en su boca.

Alejó ese último pensamiento para evitar que su pene se irguiera de manera dolorosa dentro de sus ropajes.

**_—Pronto serás mía..._**

La azabache ajena a todo lo que aquella silueta pensaba y susurraba, continúo secando su cuerpo y se soltó la toalla de su cabeza para poder secar mejor su rebelde cabellera.

Su interior le decía que algo no estaba bien, que corría peligro estando en ese lugar...

No le hizo caso a su conciencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Un fuerte viento azotó contra ella mandándole unos intensos escalofríos.

Marinette acarició sus brazos tratando de darse calor ante lo frio que se había puesto el ambiente. Una ligera pero espeluznante risa se escuchó por la habitación dejando a la azabache petrificada en su sitio.

A penas había alcanzado a asimilar esa risa ronca cuando sintió como una mano helada y fuerte acarició a placer toda la curvatura de su espalda.

La chica tuvo un sobresalto, pegando un grito que bien pudo haber dejado sordo a todo París.

La silueta femenina tembló cuando al voltearse, la forma de un hombre vestido totalmente de negro comenzó a formarse ante sus ojos, lo que más le impactó fueron las orejas y la cola que se movía rítmicamente tras él.

Cuando el ser abrió los ojos para mirarla, toda la sangre de la azabache se bajó a sus pies.

Eran los mismos ojos que había visto de niña, esos que tanto la amedrentaban cada noche y la hacían tener pesadillas.

Observó más detenidamente al hombre frente a ella, había estado tan asustada por la presencia del intruso en su cuarto que no había notado que era realmente atractivo. Sus ojos poseían un hechizante color verde que de no haber sido porque en ese momento estaba demasiado asombrada hubiera caído ante la perfección sobrenatural de aquellas orbes color esmeralda, su rostro felino era una perfecta mezcla entre seductora y perversa, sus labios estaban decorados con una perfecta sonrisa ladeada enseñando sus afilados colmillos y su cuerpo era el de un hombre que se ejercitaba todos los días, se veía que era muy fuerte.

Sintió escalofríos viajar por todo su cuerpo cuando el hombre se acercó hacia ella y esta misma retrocedió queriendo evitar tener contacto con ese hombre.

—¿Q-Quién eres tu? — logró preguntar aún observándolo atemorizada.

La criatura negra sonrió felinamente arrodillándose enfrente de ella y tomando su mano sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

—Mi nombre es Chat Noir, enchanté Mademoiselle — se presentó besando la mano de la chica sin dejar de hacer contacto visual.

La chica quitó su mano como si su simple contacto le quemara y su rostro obtuvo una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—¿Q-Que haces aquí? ¿Que quieres? — inquirió viendo como este la merodeaba caminando en círculos alrededor de ella con un mirada oscurecida que le dió miedo a la chica, que por todos los medios, intentaba que sus manos no temblaran tanto y dejaran caer la toalla.

—Vaya, Vaya... como has crecido Marinette — musitó fascinado — eres toda una belleza.

La chica se ruborizó levemente por las palabras del felino retrocediendo y chocando su espalda contra la pared de su habitación.

El gato la acorraló entre la pared y él aspirando el shampoo que la muchacha había usado en su bañera, se acercó más al rostro de la chica tratando de atrapar algo de aquel perfume acaramelado que toda ella desprendía.

—¿Q-Qué estas haciendo? — preguntó temerosa hundiéndose más a la pared si eso era posible.

—Tan solo imaginaba tenerte encima mío montándome — insinuó en su oído provocando un intenso sonrojo en la joven.

—¡¿P-Per que es lo que estas diciendo?! — gritó escandalizada — ¡Largo! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Mamá!... ¡Papá! — gritó esperanzada de que alguno de sus padres viniera a su habitación a detener a ese loco.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes — rió la entidad al ver la ingenuidad de la chica — coloqué un encantamiento alrededor de tu habitación... nada puede escucharse desde adentro — dijo estropeándole a la chica la única esperanza de que alguien fuera a salvarla.

Chilló asustada cuando el ser dijo aquellas palabras, buscó por la habitación sus prendas para poder aunque sea vestirse con su ropa interior, pero no se encontraban visibles por ningún lado.

—¿D-Donde...?

—¿Estas buscando esto? — preguntó divertido hacia Marinette.

El ser con forma de gato negro sacó para sorpresa de la chica las bragas que se había sacado momentos atrás, con una sonrisa torcida el demonio llevó la delicada prenda de encaje a su nariz aspirando profundo aquel olor femenino que lo traía loco desde hace años, cuando la chica había tomado la forma de toda una mujer.

—D-Dámelas — intentó quitárselas a pesar del miedo que sentía hacia aquella entidad maligna.

—Lamento informarte que las conservaré... Princess...

—N-No puedes...

El felino sonrió hacia ella y tomó su barbilla acercando sus labios a milímetros de los suyos.

—Eres preciosa enojada ¿Lo sabías? — murmuró contra su boca.

—D-Déjame — suplicó con la voz distorsionada por el terror y algo más que no pudo distinguir.

—Por qué lo haría Princesa — musitó divertido rozando con sutileza sus tersos carmesíes a los suyos provocando un estremecimiento por parte de la chica.

La pelinegra se deshizo en los brazos del felino cuando este apresó sus labios en un ardiente beso apegando su anatomía al vientre de la chica, haciéndole notar su excitación.

La chica intentó alejarlo por todos los medios posibles, empujando su pecho mientras sus labios eran capturados por los del hombre que parecía estar hambriento de su boca.

Respiró agitada cuando se separaron y este besó la tersa piel de su cuello viajando por su clavícula y deteniéndose en el valle de sus senos retirando un poco la toalla que los cubría.

—Eres deliciosa Marinette — musitó acariciando con sus colmillos levemente la delicada piel de la muchacha que se removía inquieta y temblaba al sentir los afilados colmillos cerca de su fino cuello.

—Mmm...

Sentía su intimidad palpitar anhelando que el gato la tocara, que sus caricias se intensificaran y que sus besos aumentaran sobre su piel, a tal grado de que su cuerpo reconociera a fondo el tacto de la boca de la criatura.

—Anhelas esto tanto como yo... ¿No es así Princesa? — susurró con malicia aferrándose a su cintura.

—N-No... s-suéltame p-por favor — pidió sentir otra palpitación entre sus muslos.

—Puedo oler tu excitación — reveló la criatura — deseas esto... lo sé — olfateo su cuello sin soltar la cintura de la joven.

—N-No me hagas daño — suplicó la chica.

—Nunca le haría daño a mi pequeña princesita — murmuró contra su oreja — te he visto por años crecer y crecer, hasta convertirte en una mujer, cada noche soñando contigo, descargando mi excitación en cualquier rincón de este cuarto sin que tu te dieras cuenta... deseándote en secreto — aspiro el olor de su cabello ya completamente seco.

—¿Q-Qué...?

—Admito que... me divertía asustándote de niña... pero, el verte crecer y convertirte en mujer... — respiró un poco su clavícula — despertó algo más en mi... algo que ni siquiera yo conocía...

La azabache se quedó muda, tener al mounstruo que te asustaba de niña acariciándole de mil maneras y susurrándote al oído lo mucho que te deseaba, podría escandalizar a cualquiera... pero ella ya no sabía porque mismo estaba asustada, si por él o por las reacciones que su cuerpo experimentaba con aquel demonio.

—P-Por favor b-basta... yo...

Se quedó callada cuando el demonio decidió girarla par que su espalda desnuda quedara pegada a su pecho y este hundiera su nariz en el hueco de su cuello. Sintió un leve dolor en esa zona cuando el gatito mordisqueó levemente con sus afilados colmillos parte de su nuca y presionó fuertemente atravesando la suave carne.

Un líquido color carmesí comenzó a resbalar desde su garganta hasta llegar a sus pechos.

—Tu sangre es tan dulce — susurró aquel demonio con apariencia de gato — y tu piel es tan delicada — murmuró haciendo viajar sus labios por la piel desnuda de la espalda de la joven que aún trataba de cubrirse con ese pequeño trozo de tela.

Toda ella se cimbró de pies a cabeza cuando el gato había tomado con sus garras la tela de la toalla y la desgarró sin ningún remordimiento dejándola totalmente expuesta ante él.

Al demonio le brillaron los ojos en un destello cobrizo al tener el cuerpo de la chica totalmente desnudo frente a sus ojos, alargó su mano y la posó en uno de los pechos de la chica.

La chica tiritó ante su tacto, la mano fría y un poco áspera del demonio acarició con ardor cada parte de su cuerpo apreciando sus gestos y sus suspiros, no pudo contenerse a acercarse a uno de sus llenos pechos y meter uno de sus pezones en su boca para succionarlo.

Marinette estaba anonada, sentir como esa entidad maligna estaba jugueteando y deleitándose con sus pechos, solo pudo cerrar los ojos arrimada a la pared dejando que el demonio hiciera lo que quisiera con ella... de todos modos, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Un gemido abandonó sus labios usando los colmillos rozaron su pezón y la lengua del demonio acariciaba con ahínco la forma de su seno.

—Ahh~ Ahh~ e-espera...

El demonio continuo saboreando el dulce y suave sabor de la piel de la chica soltando gruñidos de satisfacción.

—Eres tan suave Princesa... — siguió murmurando el demonio acariciando el firme trasero de la joven.

Bajó por su plano abdomen hasta que llegó a ese legar que tanto ansiaba probar.

El cuerpo de la joven reaccionó a la perfección a las caricias del felino quedando petrificada cuan de un momento a otro, el demonio la levantó un poco del suelo y la obligó a colocar ambas piernas sobre sus hombros.

La chica miró sonrojada como el joven entre sus piernas relamía sus labios ansioso y olfateaba aquel lugar tan íntimo.

Dio una lamida por toda la extensión de su vagina que logró hacerla estremecer y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió la áspera y larga lengua del demonio lamer su intimidad desesperado, como si buscara llegar hasta lo mas hondo de su interior.

Los quejidos y gemidos de la chica eran evitados por las manos que presionaban su boca con mayor insistencia cuando el demonio observaba en las facciones de la chica el placer que le estaba causando.

La chica apretó más los labios hasta incluso morderse la lengua cuando el demonio chupó su clítoris y abrió sus labios íntimos haciéndola gritar para liberar esa sensación que había estado reteniendo.

Cuando el felino terminó de degustar su intimidad bajó con cuidado las piernas de la chica relamiendo sus manos que estaban manchadas por ese líquido dulce y cremoso que había salido de ella.

—Sabes aún mejor de lo que imaginé — confesó terminando de lamer el último residuo de ese afrodisiaco.

Se paró ayudando a la chica a sostenerse, ya que con las piernas temblorosas no podía mantenerse en pie, cosa que al demonio no le incomodó para nada ayudarla.

No supo como fueron a dar al escritorio, pero cuando el demonio la postró de espaldas a él con el cuerpo inclinado sobre la mesa, sintió como el comenzaba a quitarse sus ropajes oscuros dejándolos caer al suelo para dejar su escultural cuerpo descubierto.

Marinette con sus brazos apoyados en el escritorio tembló ligeramente cuando el demonio empezó a darle pequeños besos en sus mejillas.

Sostuvo su curvilínea cintura como si le estuviese dando un abrazo y con el aliento chocando en su nuca, entró en ella de una estocada, haciéndola gritar por la fuerza ejercida.

—Ahhh... — suspiró el demonio en forma de gato — cuantas veces desee hacerte mía preciosa — susurró al oído de la candente joven, que apretó las manos en el escritorio con rudeza al sentir ese erecto miembro traspasarla hasta casi romper su interior.

—Estas tan estrecha... me succionas tan fuerte pequeña — jadeó en el oído de la joven.

La joven solo podía sostenerse al escritorio y sentir como ese miembro que parecía ser 3 veces más grande que el de un hombre normal entraba y salía de ella con rudeza y desenfreno.

—¡Ahh! — la chica grito cuando tocó su punto más aljibe y su interior atrapaba la cabecilla del grueso pene del demonio, casi como si lo succionara para no dejarlo ir.

La chica ya no podía más, sentía que iba a llegar, el largo y grueso miembro del demonio se hinchaba cada vez más en su interior, temiendo que explotara de una vez por todas.

Él continúo adentrándose en ese estrecho y caliente interior jadeando de excitación y con ella lagrimeando ante el ardor en sus partes íntimas, más no pudo negar que sentía una gran fascinación al ser penetrada por ese cruel demonio que la asustaba de niña y que ahora la follaba sin contemplaciones encima de su escritorio.

—Ahh~ D-Dios — suspiró la joven delirante poniendo en blanco los ojos para arrimarse más hacia la mesa.

—No metas a Dios en esto — masculló penetrando con más fuerza casi desgarrando el interior de la joven — Dios no estará en lo que quiero hacerte — murmuró mordisqueando su espalda.

La joven con los ojos desorbitados y con las manos apresadas en la mesa por el demonio gritó cuando sus pechos quedaron apretados sobre la mesa del escritorio y lo sintió vaciarse en su interior.

Así estuvieron por varias horas hasta muy entrada la madrugada, no habían parado ni un solo momento y la chica quedaba cada vez más cansada al sentir como ese trozo de carne duro y caliente se enterraba en ella causandole aún más espasmos en su pequeño cuerpo.

Cuando ya no pudo más, bajo su trasero que había estado empinado para el gusto del minino, totalmente enrojecido por las nalgadas que el demonio le había encestado a la joven.

El demonio satisfecho, salió de ella y tomó a la cansada joven al estilo nupcial posándola en su cama, giro su cuerpo para quedar los dos apegados tocando sus partes intimas y cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en la coronilla de ella, quitando finalmente la barrera que repelía los sonidos del cuarto de la chica, ya no la necesitaría... por ahora.

Cubrió a la hermosa joven durmiente con el edredón y la apegó más a su pecho para que durmiera tranquila.

Ya encontraría la manera de decirle que ella se acostó con el rey del inframundo, quien la había estado vigilando desde niña para hacerla su esposa cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pronto la convertiría en uno de ellos y la llevaría consigo a su mundo a vivir con él.

Sus brillantes ojos verdes se cerraron poco a poco dándole paso al sueño, acercó más a la chica hacia él y se dedicó a dormir, su propósito ya estaba cumplido... valió la pena esperar todos esos años.

**...**

Una hermosa joven de 28 años, estaba sosteniendo un pequeño bulto en sus brazos mientras cantaba dulcemente una nana para su pequeño, cuando terminó su cantico, dejó al pequeño rubio en su cuna y lo arropó dejando un beso en una de sus regordetas mejillas.

Sintió una presencia tras sus espaldas y descubrió que era su otra hija, la esperaba abrazando un osito blanco de peluche y con su inocente rostro sonrió esperando a que su madre terminara de arropar a su hermano.

—Muy bien Emma, ahora es tu turno — los ojos verde neón de la niña brillaron y salió tras su madre para entrar en su habitación.

—Mami... ¿Podrías dejar la luz encendida esta vez? — susurró la chiquilla mirando a su madre con los ojos de cachorrito a los que ella no se podía negar.

La pelinegra al ver la dulce carita de su niña se le ablandó el corazón, pero tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que atemorizaba a su niña.

—¿Por que quieres que lo haga cariño? — preguntó tomando el dulce rostro de su niña para acariciarlo con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Es que me da miedo la oscuridad — respondió ocultándose tras la colcha.

La sonrisa de la azabache se amplió y revolvió el cabello de su pequeña con amor.

—No tienes porque preocuparte cielo... es más, tu padre se encargará de eso — le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Cielo! — gritó la azabache a su esposo que estuvo parado en la puerta apenas pasados los 2 minutos.

—¿Si, cariño?

Un rubio alto de ojos completamente verdes y una ligera barba entró a la habitación en donde estaban su esposa y su niña, se colocó tras su esposa para abrazarla de la cintura y plantarle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por mis Princesas? — inquirió en un tono jocoso.

—Gatito, ¿Podrías por favor revisar el armario de Emma? Ella cree que hay un mounstruo en su armario — explicó para sorpresa del rubio.

—¿Un mounstruo? — al ver la cara de complicidad de su esposa, comprendió todo y guiño un ojo entendiendo el mensaje.

—Bien — se separó de su mujer y fue en dirección al armario de su princesa para abrirlo — Vamos a ver — hizo un amague de remover todo el armario tratando de buscar al "mounstruo" y salió de el, con las manos escondidas tras su espalda — bueno... no encontré un mounstruo — declaro finalmente — pero, encontré esto — señaló sacando tras su espalda con cuidado el regalo de su princesa.

Emma contuvo un grito de emoción mirando hacia su madre quien le regalo una dulce sonrisa a su pequeña que reflejaba emoción en su rostro.

Adrien, dejó el regalo en el regazo de su princesita, dejando que esta lo acariciara.

—¡Un gatito! — gritó emocionada la pequeña acariciando al felino con sus pequeñas manitas y sacándole la nota que traía consigo el minino amarrada en su cuello con un moño verde de regalo.

Su princesa tomó la nota y la leyó en voz alta ante la atenta mirada de sus padres.

"_Es un regalo para que sepas que nunca estarás sola, y para que en las noches te acompañe y te cuide si tienes miedo. _

_Con Amor:_

_Mamá y Papá" _

La niña abrazó a sus padres dejando que su nuevo amigo se acomodara en su cama acariciando sus orejas con una de sus patitas.

—¿Te gusta princesa? — preguntó su padre besando la cabeza de su niña.

—Me encanta papi, mami, muchas gracias — le dió un abrazo a sus padres quienes la recibieron contentos al ver lo feliz que estaba su princesa, ella les había pedido por mucho tiempo una mascota, y ahora que estaba por cumplir 8 años, querían cumplirle su deseo.

Después de ese precioso momento familiar, la azabache se recostó en su cama teniendo ahora como compañía al gatito que le habían dado sus padres, recostado a un lado de su almohada.

La niña se sumió en un profundo sueño, y sus padres apagaron la lámpara de su cuarto saliendo de su alcoba.

Caminaron por el pasillo sin separarse de su abrazo hasta llegar a su propia habitación.

—Fuiste muy dulce al dejar que Emma tuviera su mascota al fin — habló la hermosa azabache echándole los brazos al cuello a su marido.

—Tú me convenciste de que lo hiciera — bufó recordando la candente noche que tuvo con su mujer para convencerlo de que le regalaran un gato a su niña a pesar de las respuestas negativas de este, nada que una noche entre los brazos de su chica no arreglara.

—No fue tan difícil convencerte, te conformas con muy poco — rió entre dientes la pelinegra.

—Pues esta noche pienso cobrármelas todas — masculló sonriendo laidamente sosteniendo la delgada cintura de su mujer.

La pelinegra sonrió macabramente dejando que su esposo la tocara de esa manera tan íntima y apasionada.

—¿Sabes? No estaría mal tener otro niño, después de todo, nos salen preciosos — murmuró mordisqueando la oreja de su esposo.

El rubio exhaló algo de aire en sus pulmones y mordió su labio inferior tratando de controlar a la bestia.

—Esta noche no te salvaras del mounstruo preciosa... — musitó roncamente.

—Pues vamos mi gatito, ojalá y no sea solo palabrería tuya.

El demonio la tomó en brazos y la tumbó en su cama para robarle un beso que los dejaría sin aliento a ambos.

Con su poder de telequinesis cerró con seguro la puerta quitando con desesperación los ropajes de su Princesa.

Marinette pensó en como a su corta edad ese demonio la asustaba y la hacia tener numerosas pesadillas de noche, recordó como a sus 18 años, la había hecho suya y la había convertido en una de su especie para poder vivir una eternidad a su lado. Recordó como se le declaró y le pidió matrimonio unos meses después, la llegada de Emma y la reciente llegada de su niño "Louis" y ahora, estaban por crear a su tercer niño, el cual ya tenía pensado ponerle "Hugo".

Dejó de recordar todas las cosas hermosas que le habían sucedido al conocer a ese atractivo demonio cuando entró en ella de una estocada robándole el aliento.

Entre palabras dulces y los chirridos de la cama, hicieron el amor una vez más recordando como ambos se habían conocido gracia a que el era... "El mounstruo de mi armario" .

**...**

**¿Que les pareció este pequeño OS?**

**Es AU y contiene el shipp Marichat, la tengo escrita en Wattpad, así que espero que la disfruten también por acá.**

**Es esencial para mi saber si les gustó, así que si pudieran escribirme un review comentandomelo, les estaré eternamente agradecida...**


End file.
